The invention relates to a fishing rod for fishing in the sea, river or lake.
It is usual on fishing in the sea, river or lake that a vibration is generated on a fishing rod by a strike. However, the vibration is not always a great one. It is frequent that the vibration is too small to sense the strike. A player can therefore not be quick in action in response to the strike, failing to obtain a good result.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide an improved high performance fishing rod which is convenient and reliable to sense a strike.
According to the invention, the fishing rod comprises a hollow tubular body having first and second open end portions. The fishing rod further comprises a first member provided at the first open end portion of the tubular body and a second member provided at the second open end portion of the tubular body. A rod blank extends through the first member and the tubular body and terminates at a terminal portion which is disposed in the second member. The rod blank is fixed to the first member and elastically suspended by the second member. An air gap is formed around the rod blank in the tubular body so that a vibration is generated on the rod blank by a strike and transmitted along the rod blank to pass through the first member and reach the terminal portion of the rod blank. The vibration is then reflected from the terminal portion of the rod blank and transmitted along the rod blank reversely toward the first member to be amplified by a resonance. The first member receives the vibration amplified by the resonance.
In a preferred embodiment, the first member comprises a grip head and a sleeve. The grip head is cap-shaped and made of metal. The sleeve is also made of metal. The rod blank is fitted into the sleeve to be fixed to the sleeve. The sleeve is covered by the grip head.
The tubular body comprises a reel seat made of metal. The sleeve is fitted into and fixed to the first open end portion of the reel seat which is covered by the grip head.
It is preferable that the grip head, the sleeve and the reel seat are made of duralumin.
It is also preferable that the second member comprises a grip body made of cork, sponge or wood. The grip body is fixed to the second open end portion of the reel seat. The rod blank is inserted into the grip body to be elastically suspended by the grip body.
In addition, it is preferable that the rod blank is made of graphite.